Happy Birthday!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Happy Birthday Atemu/Yami!


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I still haven't figured out when Atemu's birthday is, because everyone says different days. So I am just typing this up. I decided for me it will be on the 20th of March. 

Yumi: Happy Birthday Bro 

Yami: (rubs back of head) Uh thanks 

Yugi: (hugs him) 

Sakura: Now on to the one-shot 

* * *

_Ok so everyone knows the plan right?_

_RIGHT!_

_Good, now I will see you all tomorrow 12 o'clock on the dot._

The door to his bedroom opened and light fell into the dark room. "Aibou?"

Yugi quickly shut his laptop. "Yes Yami?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Uh no one sweetie."

Atemu, long dead pharaoh of Egypt and current Yami to Yugi Mutou, just walked into the room and sat a tray of cookies on Yugi's desk. "Well grandpa made us cookies."

Yugi smiled and took a few.

Atemu went over and turned on the light switch. "Why is it so dark in here." He turned and then moved the curtains back so the setting sun could be seen.

"Well I like it dark."

"Are you up to something?"

Yugi shook his head. "What would make you think that?"

"Well for one the room was dark and you had you laptop on, plus you were talking to yourself."

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well you know how I get when I get on the computer to chat with Joey. I forget that his not really there. Also the light hurts my eyes when it's on and the computer screen is on."

"Aibou, you'll kill your eye site if you keep doing that. Now come down and help me with the dishes."

Yugi sighed. "Fine."

_Part One Complete!_

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning he wasn't execpting to see a hyper Yami cleaning their room. "Uh Atemu?"

Atemu turned to him with a smile. "Hey! About time you got up sleepy head." He walked over to him as Yugi sat up and kissed him good and long.

When they broke for air, Atemu left the room with a pile of clothes and Yugi was a little dizzy. "What has gotten into him." He pulled the covers back and headed after him in his star pj's. 

Atemu was whistling while putting their dirty pants in the wash. 

Yugi stood at the door watching him. "And why are we go hyper this morning?"

Atemu smiled at him while staring the washing machine." Well today is the 20th of March koi. I have the right to be happy. It's my birthday and I don't have to worry about anything."

"So are decided to clean our room."

"Well it did need it."

Yugi walked over to him and hugged him. "Happy birthday."

Atemu hugged back. "Thank you."

Yugi pulled him out of the room and back to theirs. "Come will go out and have a good time. Just the two of us."

"Why not just stay in?"

"Because I don't stay in for my birthday, besides it's spring break. The sun is out the sky is clear. Lets go out and have fun. I am sure we can get into Kaibaland for free."

"Really?"

"Yup, remember Kaiba still owes me for getting Joey to go out with him."

"Well…" Atemu sat down on their bed thinking about it while Yugi looked in their closet for clothes. "Do you think the others would like to come?"

Yugi stopped for a minute." But sweetie, why not let it be the two of us?" He turned back to Atemu with a pout.

"But Aibou, you got to celebrate your birthday with your friends. Why can't I?"

Yugi walked over to him and sat in his lap; looking up at him with his famous puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Atemu tried not to fall for it, but well he just couldn't. "Fine, but tomorrow I want to hang out with them."

"Of course." He pushed Atemu back onto the bed and kissed him. "You won't regret it."

"I better."

_Part Two Complete!_

Around 10o'clock Yugi and Atemu were walking around the Kaibaland amuesment park. Both had passes around their necks, so that they could get on the rides for free and with out waiting in line.

Atemu was just being pulled almost everywhere by Yugi. He hugged a dark magician pushie close to him after Yugi had won it for him.

Yugi smiled up at him."Where next?"

Atemu looked down at his lighter half. "Well you have been picking the last few places, how about we go to the haunted house."

Yug shivered. "Not that place. You would pick that."

Atemu put an arm around him. "Don't worry I'll protect you." With nothing else to say Yugi followed Atemu to the haunted house.

When the two got there, there wasn't a long line, but two people were there that they could live not to see. Rebecca and Vivian. The two were glaring at each other. Thinking quickly they showed their passes to the ticket guy. He let them in, but the back thing was Rebecca and Vivian happened to be not far behind. "OH Yugi-Kun!" They both said at the same time, before going back to glaring.

Atemu pulled Yugi as they went into a dark room. A ghost jumped out, but Yugi didn't care. The scary thing was behind them chasing them.

Thinking on his feet. Atemu pulled Yugi behind a wall, where a guy was working, making things pop out to scare people. "Can we hide here?"

The guy shrugged and contniued his work.

Having fun at Kaibaland….

_Part Three kind of Complete!_

By 2 o'clock Yugi and Atemu were headed back home. They had spent hours riding rides, being chased by Rebecca and Vivian. They were also chased by Tea who so happen to be there too. Atemu was tired and begged to go home by 12, but Yugi wouldn't let him. Around 1:30 Yugi finally agreed for them to go home after they had been chased out of Kaibaland by the three girls. It took them 30 minutes to lose the three.

Atemu pulled another leaf out of his hair. "Why are we such girl magnets?"

Yugi shrugged and looked down.

Atemu noticed this. "Something wrong koi?"

Yugi shook his head. "No…"

Atemu stopped making Yugi stop too, sense they were holding hands. "Yugi?"

Yugi turned to face him. "It's not fair. I just wanted up to sent a nice day at Kaibaland."

"It was nice Yugi."

"No it wasn't."

Atemu tugged at his arm, pulling him into a hug. "It was and I am glad we went together. Just the two of us. Now how about we get home and watch a movie."

Yugi smiled and pulled Atemu toward the house.

* * *

As they went around to the house door, Yugi told Atemu to wait outside. He went in and it took a few minutes, before he came back. "Alright."

Atemu just shrugged and followed Yugi in. It was dark, very dark at that. He couldn't even see Yugi infront of him. He reached out to grab Yugi, but he wasn't infront of him. "Yugi?"

The lights came on all of a sudden and his jaw dropped at the site. A huge banner was above the couch and read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHARAOH! All his friends were standing infront of the couch along with Yugi. So that is where he went. "I don't know what to say."

Joey laughed. "You don't have to say anything. Well ya might want to thank Yugi, he is the one who came up with the plan."

Yugi walked forward and stood infront of Atemu. "You've only had a body for 2 years and last year no one knew when your birthday was and you didn't say anything. So I called Ishizu and asked her to find out."

Atemu smirked. "So this is why you wanted me out of the house."

Yugi hugged him while looking up at him. "Yup, so what do you think?"

Atemu gave him a quick kiss. "I love it."

Joey threw a fist in the arm. "Well lets get the party started."

Yugi and Atemu just laughed along with some of the others.

* * *

Sakura: Well there you go

Yumi: Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday Atemu, Happy birthday to you

Yami: Oh ra

Yugi: (Passes out cake) Review


End file.
